The Key
by MFurrets
Summary: This plan, needs a lock. This lock, needs a key. This key, is the most traumatized person on popstar. Dylan's life has been mishap after mishap, but not like tripping over your own feet. He has been orphaned, and witnessed the murder of his family's by none other than what some call a hero. Yet after a message from the spirits of those he loves, he realizes he must become happy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I only own story idea, if there is something like this, it is mere coincedence.

"All we need, is the key." A voice said.

"What is this key?" Another voice questioned.

"You shall learn that later, now go off, fetch me some Bacon Tea!"

"Yes master!"

"Ugh." A Waddle Dee says, waking up. He had woken up just before the crack of dawn, it was an amazing sight to see. Every morning, a Knuckle Joe jumped up, and kicked the sky, creating a hole, which opened to 6:00 am. "Unpleasing memories." He murmured, closing the window.

He then scrambled over to the bathroom, then washed his face in the sink. "Okay Dylan, self, me, or whatever you call yourself, time for work." He then told himself. He waddled out of the apartment building towards the Bacon Tea factory. After 8 hours of crushing dead pigs into crumbs, then sprinkling them into a beverage, he realized his hunger, proceeding towards a grocery store. Dylan selected Cappy approved grade A bread, then walked towards the register.

He looked towards the cashier, a pink ball with red feet. "Ha, looks like one of those-" he was cut off of his trail of thought as the pink puffball turn around, revealing itself as a kirby. Dylan screeched, dropping his bread. He then attempted to hide himself while he bawled his eyes out.

"Are you okay?" The kirby asked as Dylan made a salty puddle.

"Here, master, your Bacon Tea." A voice said.

"Yes, now, onto the plan." The other voice replied.

"Yes master." A picture of the current happenings with Dylan popped up on a screen.


	2. Chapter 2

"Go away! Go away!" Dylan shouted, with his eyes shedding waterfalls. The kirby had a dumbfounded look as it came closer, in attempt to calm it down. "I won't let you take me like you took my family!"

"Perfect." A voice said, drinking his Bacon Tea. "He just needs a little more, how to put this, he needs to be much more melancholy. "

"But master, melancholy means a sadness with no reason." A slightly weaker voice said.

"Okay then desolated." Another slurp of Bacon tea was heard. "Then, it can happen."

"Master, stop leaving cliffhangers everywhere!"

"It's not me, it's that MFerrets, whatever guy doing this."

"Master, that last sentence wasn't the author's fault, you alone said that.

"Please just transition to the other guy now."

Dylan was scared out of his life, scrolling through each bad thing that involved a kirby in his entire life. He ran away, out of the door, leaving behind $1. That night, he barricaded every entrance to be safe. "That was a close one." he murmured, wiping sweat off his forehead. Feeling slightly calmer, he huddled up in his bed and slept. That night, he had a dream.

"Mother, Father, Saylor, is that you?" Dylan asked.

"Son, you must accomplish your weakness." Dylan's father said.

"I don't want them to use my brother." Dylan's sister, Saylor said.

"Please, tell me what you mean." Dylan asked. "I do not understand."

"You are the key." Dylan's father responded. "Unless you change yourself, you will open the worst lock. Yet, however, being happy will change your key, and open, the correct lock."

"I can not find happiness without those I love." Dylan Shouted.  
"Remember, Dylan, we are not the only ones." Dylan's mother said.

"Also, as a hint, think of those tears of sadness as tears of joy." Saylor said. At that moment, the entire dream started to distort. "This dream meant something!" Saylor said. "Remember our talk." then Dylan woke up.

"Tears of sadness as tears of joy, what did she mean?"Dylan thought to himself.

"No!" A voice shouted, throwing his Bacon Tea at the screen. "This is all going downhill!"

"It's okay master." the other voice said. "we just have to remove one part of this operation away."

"And what is that?" The other person pointed at a board, and on that board, was the Kirby at the grocery store. "Yes!" the sun came over the window, revealing the first voice as Marx.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N, i may not be getting reviews, but still, I like spilling my idea's on Fanfiction.

Dylan waddled over to the library, the smartest people he knew hung out there. "Tears of sadness as tears of joy? Why must Saylor read all those riddle books?" Dylan muttered to himself. He entered the library, and went over to the meeting room. On sundays was the puzzler meetings.

"And that's how the Popstar revolution occurred." A Bronto Burt said. Dylan then walked up. "Hi Dyl-Pickle, what's up?" He said.

"Bob, can you help me solve a riddle?" Dylan asked.

"Of course, lay it on me."Bob said, pulling out an audio recorder.

"Well, last night, this happened…" Dylan began to explain everything that happened yesterday in the best way he could. After a few nods from Bob, he and the rest of his friends began to decipher the riddle. Being experienced, it took them seconds.

"We have figured out that for you to achieve happiness, that the Kirby from the supermarket is the lock, and you're the key." A rocky said. Dylan began to chuckle. "NOTHING DIRTY! OKAY! THIS IS K+ FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"

"So, that Kirby is, like my, soul mate?" Dylan questioned. Then, the door was kicked down, and a squad of Blade and Sword Knights came out.

"You are under arrest for an illegal and uncertified organization! The Sword Knight said.

"But we have papers!" Bob said.

"And where are they?" The Sword Knight said.

"At home?"

"That's it, take 'em away!" Then the Blade Knights dragged all of the puzzle solvers away.

"If You're family said remember, we will too!" A Chilly said.

"This must've been important, so pair up with the Kirby!" The Rocky said.

"For us, and your Family!" Bob said, as they were carried off. Dylan hardly could believe what he saw. All that remained was a half piece of paper and a worn pencil. He wrote down some notes.

"Perfect….." Marx said, slurping Bacon Tea.

"But master." The weaker voice said. "He's on to us."

"Relax, he's too dimwitted to find out it was us. Also, have you destroyed the other Lock?"

"Remove? I thought you simply said move, master."

"FOOL!" Marx slapped the servant across the face. "This will all fall apart!"

"But master, before the lock is opened, we can do something."

"If you're wrong, your life is on the line. Now I require more Bacon Tea!"

"Yes master."

"And make sure to include the chemical."


	4. Chapter 4

a/n, Yay, thx for the review imaginaion-something something. Yay, it's nice to know people like this.(Sorry, bad memory)

"What did you tell him?" Marx demanded "Tell me or I'll kick you square in the square."

"You wouldn't" Bob said.

" I will." Marx then shot dozens of magic arrows at Bob's wooden block.

"You monster!"

"I'll do it again, unless…"

"Okay, I'll tell!"

Dylan was walking back home, thinking about recent events. "There's something big going on, and I know it." Dylan mumbled to himself while walking down the street. Then all of a sudden, Dylan's boss, a Waddle Doo, came rushing towards him.

"You! Do you know why no one was at work today?" He asked.

"Sir, today is sunday! Break day." Dylan responded.

"Oh, sorry for bursting out at you."

"A raise will be the best apology." Then the Waddle Doo laughed heartily.

"Yeah right." The Waddle Doo patted Dylan on the back and walked off. Out of nowhere, a warp star zoomed in, and crashed into Dylan.

"Oh, sorry sorry sorry…" The rider of the warp star said. Dylan looked up, letting his eyes unfade, then saw the Kirby at the grocery store. Dylan stood up.

"It's okay , I didn't realize I was in the street." Dylan said, without trying to upset her.

"You were on the sidewalk." She said in a slightly annoyed voice.

"I was?" Then Dylan looked down, seeing the sidewalk. "Oh." The Kirby chuckled.

"The plan is even more ruined!" Marx said.

"Master, look at this." The weaker voice said, pointing at the giant screen."

"Why! I thought you moved her."

"I had her taped to the ceiling of her home."

"Well that wasn't good enough."

"Sorry master."

"Nope, you're fired, go now before i murder you with my laser beam."

"But master."

"Nope, and don't call me master."

"Yes masssssssssss-Marx."

"Now…, you three are my knew slaves, and make sure to give me the bacon tea with chemical B.


	5. Chapter 5

a/n thanks again imagination, hoopla, hoopla, the deadly sins.

Dylan was up late at night watching tv (who hasn't), he was watching a news report of bombing currently taking place in Dreamland. "Ha! That looks just like my apartment." Dylan said. The screen zoomed in into the window, and he saw a Waddle Dee with the same nightcap as him, watching a news report. "Hmmm." Then he realized it. Dylan gathered up all of his valuables and jumped out the window. He landed on his briefcase, unharmed. When Dylan looked around, he saw a Poppy Bro. jr set a bomb, then run off. Following that was an explosion of where he lived. "Glad everyone was out at that new restaurant." Dylan said to himself. "Oh wait…, ah poop." Dylan was homeless.

"Oh no!" Bob said, bringing Bacon Tea to Marx. Then the Poppy Bro. jr appeared.

"Good job." Marx said, slurping his Bacon Tea in an annoying way. "I need more chemicals, slave!"

Dylan walked along the streets, looking for an apartment or home. Then, Dylan saw an apartment building. "It's about time." Dylan said, as he waddled towards the 20 minutes of getting a room, Dylan has unpacked, got a couch, a table, and basic house stuff. "Nice, nice." Dylan said. "Next week I'll probably be able to get a bed." He dozed off on the couch.

"Marx, what is chemical B?" The Chilly asked

"B is for bio, bio means life, it helps me stay alive after the foul Kirby defeated me years ago!" Marx said.

"Why Bacon Tea though?"

"Pure Chemical B could kill, and Bacon Tea is the only thing that didn't explode when it came in contact with it. It also tastes good."

The next morning, Dylan awoke just the right time to see the cracking into dawn. No one jumped up and shattered the night though. "Strange…" Dylan prepped up and walked out the door, who at the same time, a Kirby did the same. "Hey, aren't you the same Kirby from the grocery store?"

"Aren't you the same Waddle Dee that I crashed into?"

Sorry for shortness, my inspiration meteor didn't make an idea crater in my brain, review me for what could happen next, I need ideas.


	6. Chapter 6

Dylan was at his job, crumbling bacon crumbs and sprinkling them into a mysterious liquid of who-knows-what? However, he thought of what he should do with the Kirby. "Step one: know her name." Dylan thought. At the end of the work day, Dylan went over to the grocery store. The Kirby then walked out of the door.

"Oh, hello." She said.

"Oh, Hi…"

"Kristy, that's my name."

"Oh, ok, I'm Dylan." I heard a whirring sound, then saw a meteor coming our way. "Oh snap! Look out!" Dylan pushed her and himself away. The unexplainable happened.

"Slaves, I need more Tea!" Marx shouted. "And this time give me a straw!"

"We're out of straws.." The Rocky said.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Marx shouted. "Wait a minute…" Marx then used his wings like hands and drank the Bacon Tea. "Yessssss."

a/n I'll be starting a t'd thing verilly soon, sorry for shortness.


End file.
